Transducers are used to monitor vital patient signs, such as blood pressure. Transducers must be in-line with the patient's heart to provide an accurate blood pressure reading. To ensure proper alignment, transducers are typically attached to a piece of medical equipment, such as an IV pole, and then adjusted to a height level with the patient's heart. When the patient is moved, however, the position of the transducer, and thus the IV pole, must be adjusted to maintain alignment with the patient's heart. Also during movement, numerous cords associated with the transducer can be difficult to manage without risk of accidently displacing the transducer.